Due to factors such as economic globalization and ongoing advances in computing, data communication, and computer networking technologies, computer users across the globe are becoming increasingly mobile. Examples of such technology advances include the Internet, the World Wide Web, wireless networks, hand-held computing devices and mobile computing applications. The Internet now serves billions of users worldwide and provides its users with access to a vast array of online information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Wireless networks have evolved into a near ubiquitous infrastructure that provides wireless network access to billions of users worldwide. Various types of hand-held computing devices are now commercially available which enable users to affordably perform full-fledged computing and data communication activities while they are on the move. The current generations of smartphones and tablet computers are examples of such hand-held computing devices. The types of mobile computing applications that are available to users continue to grow rapidly, as does the usage of these applications on hand-held computing devices. In fact, smartphones and tablet computers have become principal computing devices for many users. The confluence of these various factors and technologies has resulted in a rapidly growing demand for wireless network access.